1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal and an external electronic device, and more particularly, to transmission and receiving of data between the mobile terminal and the external electronic device.
2. Related Art
Recent technological development has realized smooth data transmission and receiving between a mobile terminal and a variety of electronic devices.
However, conventional methods of transmitting and receiving data between a mobile terminal and an external electronic device required a user to operate multi-stage operations or perform complicate setting, and thus it was inconvenient for the user to use the mobile terminal